Bulborb
A Bulborb is a type of species in the [http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Pikmin_(series) Pikmin series] that includes multiple sub-species, the most common of which is the Red Bulborb. The species is in the Grub-dog family. They first appeared in the GameCube video game Pikmin, and were named by Captain Olimar, presumably after his pet Bulbie. They're found on the planet that the Pikmin live on, and are predatory canivores, eating other smaller species (such as Pikmin). They are nocturnal hunters, and are asleep during the day unless woken up by something. When awakened, they will not hesitate in devouring whatever woke it until they have have left or have all been eaten. Bulborbs that live in caves are not always sleeping during the day, probably because of the lack of light, causing them to not know whether it is night or day. Bulborbs are easily distinguishable enemies that are very common, and can be found almost everywhere. As Olimar states in the Piklopedia, Bulborbs have craniums that span half the length of their body, with large stocky eyes and big fangs. The rear half of their body is different in color and appearance from their heads, either being spotted or hairy. Bulborbs are fairly easy to kill enemies, appearing very early in both games. Since they have no natural enemies they sleep out in the open with no protection. The player can take advantage of this by going to the back of the sleeping Bulborb and charging all his Pikmin forward at once. It will die in a few seconds if the player has more than fifty Pikmin on it. Throwing Pikmin on top of the Bulborb from the back is effective as well, especially if purple ones are thrown first. It was thought that Dwarf Bulborbs were youngling Bulborbs until the end of Pikmin. In Pikmin 2, they are described in detail; Olimar explaining that this species simply mimics the coloration and build of the real Bulborbs as a defense against predators. Sub-specieshttp://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Bulborb?action=edit&section=1 There are three subspecies of Bulborb in the game, some more common than other. (Not including Bulbmin and Bulbear.) The known Bulborbs include: *Red Bulborb *Hairy Bulborb *Orange Bulborb Notes ﻿Reel notes "This nocturnal hunter feeds mostly on small animals returning to their nests at night." Olimar's notes "This large organism has the familiar mandibles and cranial morphology of the grub-dog family, as well as the characteristic bulging eyes. As with most grub-dogs, the creature's cranium comprises half of its total length and girth. Showing a scarlet abdomen with white spots, this creature is primarily nocturnal, choosing to prey upon smaller creatures returning to their nests. Originally classified as the spotty bulborb, further research has reclassified this species as the red bulborb. Subspecies of varied colors have recently been discovered, but academics are divided into two rival camps over how to handle their classification." Louie's notes "Plump specimens are best spit-roasted whole, stuffed with a lime and a slab of bacon. Baste frequently to ensure a magnificently moist haunch." Ship Loghttp://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Bulborb?action=edit&section=6 "The most plentiful species on the planet, they are quite ferocious despite their appearance, using their massive jaws to swallow Pikmin whole. Frontal assaults result in disaster; attacks from behind are more successful. Attacking their legs is also effective." (These are the notes for Red bulborb)﻿ ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The species appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Distant Planet stage. Here, a Red Bulborb would appear on the right side of the stage, where it would attempt to gobble up the players. One could also be seen in the background. When Captain Olimar uses his Final Smash, End of Day, Bulborbs and other species from the series will come onto the stage and attack his adversaries. There is a bulborb sticker that adds Olimar's pikmin based attacks. It should also be noted that a Red Bulborb trophy also appears. Trophy description "A creature whose Japanese name translates as "spotted crimson bug-eye." These bulky nocturnal animals have white-and-red-flecked rumps that resemble strawberries. Red bulborbs sleep in the day and wake in the evening to feed on small animals. Several colors of bulborb subspecies have been discovered--their classification is a hot subject for scholars." Trivia *The Bulborb is a part of the Pikmin Figure Series, and apart of the Pikmin Plushies Series too. This item is very rare and expensive and is only found in Japan.